


Distraction

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentarou has a plan to help his bud Kengo getting distracted from what troubles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

The door to the rabbit hutch opened and Kengo stomped in, smashing his schoolbag on the table, startling Gentarou who was examining the NS Magphone. Gentarou turned the phone around in his hands, holding it up in front of his face, and spun his head around to Kengo.

Apparently they were the only two today for Club Activities. Mumbling, Kengo hastily went to his desk to work on the new switch.

 

„Nee, Kengo!“, Gentarou called out from the hall, tilting his head in his neck, placing the phone on the table, „what's wrong?“

Kengo was never as bouncy as JK but it was rare that he was this annoyed.

„It's nothing. Don't worry about it!“ Kengo shouted back, but Gentarou got up nevertheless, swinging his long feet over the table, walking up to the other room, his elbow resting against the door entrance nonchalantly.

„You can tell me. We're buds after all.“ He nodded earnestly, walking up to his friend, placing his hands on Kengo's shoulders, leaning in, Kengo taking in the sweet scent of his perfume, one he liked in particular, but he frowned nevertheless. „And, I accept your trouble. Let me deal with it.“

 

Kengo looked down on the table, the closeness of the other boy making him kind of nervous. „There is not really anything you can do, Kisaragi.“ He whispered.

Gentarou just smiled, leaning down and gently, very gently, nipped at Kengo's ear, fearlessly.

„Kisaragi!“ Kengo sat up straight, turning around with his chair, cheeks red and looking confused.

„Like I said, take it out on me. If I can distract you, that's all fine by me.“

„Pah. I'm sure that works with JK and whoever else, but not with me.“

 

Kengo tried to turn away again but Gentarou was faster, sliding his arms in front of Kengo's chest. „Kengo.. you need a break.. all you think about is switches. I'm sure you can work better once you have cleared your mind.“ His clever, slender fingers wandered over Kengo's firm chest, quickly undoing his tie, unbuttoning two buttons of his white shirt, his fingertips caresssing smooth skin.

 

Kengo let out a soft gasp even though he really didn't mean to. Maybe Gentarou was right. But this? While he was still busy thinking it over, Gentarou had it already decided. A few more buttons opened and while standing behind Kengo, he roamed his pretty hands over the other male's chest, lower, dangerously lower, close to the hem of Kengo's pants, his mouth ghosting over Kengo's neck, nibbling here and there, suckling softly.

 

Gulping, Kengo finally gave in and leaned back in the chair, tilting his head to the side to give Gentarou more access and Gentarou accepted it gladly, flashing a bright smile before leaning in to make his rosy lips meet with Kengo's full ones.

 

„Hmmmph“ came a short noise of protest but it didn't last long, Gentarou being sweet and persistent and Kengo realized he didn't really want to fight it now, he wanted Gentarou to go on, and the realization made him blush.

Their tongues rubbed together sensually and both gasped when their lips finally parted, the look in Gentarou's eyes suddenly different, darker than before, Kengo noticed.

„Take it..“, Gentarou began, turning the chair around and climbing onto Kengo's lap, „out on me... Your frustration, that is. Take it out on me“. He breathed against Kengo's lips and Kengo growled softly, his hand suddenly coming up to grasp Gentarou's neck hard, fingers entwining in his beautiful silky black hair and Gentarou moaned softly when he felt the sudden rush of determination and passion in Kengo's actions, and Kengo didn't waste any more time to press his lips on Gentarou's, this time harder than before, with more heat, Gentarou beginning to softly rock on the other's lap and Kengo thought that it really wasn't that much of a bad idea to accept Gentarou's offer.

 

 

 

 


End file.
